


Kicking Ass For Two

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Badass, Battle, Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Dessert & Sweets, Don’t repost to another site, F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Female Shiro (Voltron), Femsheith Exchange 2020, Fic Exchange, Fpreg, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Maternal Instinct, Pregnancy, Pregnant Shiro (Voltron), Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Rescue, Rule 63, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: When Keith is captured by Zarkon’s fleet, only a heavily pregnant Shiro can save the day.*Written for the Femsheith Exchange 2020.*
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Femsheith Exchange 2020





	Kicking Ass For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/gifts).



Until her pregnancy, Shiro never realised how flexible the Paladin suits were. The swell of the undersuit comfortably accommodated her rounding stomach allowing her to continue her Paladin duties.

Something she insisted upon since the earliest announcement, much to her friends and loved one’s concerns.

_ ‘The defence of the universe will not rest,’ _ Shiro had insisted, though she did reach a compromise. She promised to rest as often as she could, and not to put herself - or the little one - into danger.

_ ‘Until now…’ _

Resting in the pilot’s chair, Shiro blew out a heavy breath, shifting to ease the aching in her back.  _ ‘Thank God for padded seats, right, Black?’ _

An affectionate roar rumbled inside her mind. The Black Lion had been very protective of Her pregnant Paladin, sending warm feelings of love towards Shiro, embracing her like a protective blanket.

The Lion sensed the little life, desiring to protect the new member of the Pride no matter the cost.

It hadn’t just been the Black Lion, but the other four too. The mindmeld that existed among the Paladins also connected the Lions. As if Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and especially Keith, weren’t coddling enough, the Lions of Voltron protectively flew close to the larger Lion, ready to leap in at a moment's notice.

Her beloved, Keith, was particularly protective, albeit reckless. It had taken everything to reassure to reassure the Red Paladin that she  _ needed _ to do this.

Expectant or not, Shiro was a Paladin of Voltron, a leader, a part of a tight knit family, and that meant she couldn’t just stay on the sidelines. Not when her Paladin family fought so hard to save the universe against the threat of Zarkon’s Empire.

_ ‘Not when Keith…’  _ Shiro’s heart ached at the distance between them, the thought of her soul mate in  _ their _ clutches.

All to protect Shiro and their child.

As the Black Lion drifted on autopilot, Shiro leaned over, grabbing edibles from a nearby box. Unwrapping the sweet treat, she popped the caramel chocolate treat in her mouth.

Shiro never had any strange cravings like pickles or anything like that, but instead, her natural sweet tooth went into overdrive.

Anything from little chocolates to donuts to ice cream soothed a need that Shiro had. Ever the scientist, Pidge had insisted it was the energy from the sugar boost Shiro must have been craving, or a likely vitamin B6 deficiency.

The Black Paladin just chalked it down to a stress thing, hardly a new experience even if carrying a baby was.

And Shiro was worrying at that moment.

Taking a satisfied bite, savouring the sweet caramel flavour exploding inside her mouth, Shiro reclined back into the pilot’s seat, thanking Hunk for all the sweet delicacies ‘on the space road.’

She needed that boost for the mission ahead, her mind thinking of the missing Paladin. Her  _ everything _ . Gently patting her company, Shiro took hold of the controls, an impatient flare overcoming her.

“Let’s get mom back.”

xxx

Time crawled by so slowly upon a cold, unforgiving surface, not a familiar face to be found.

Bound against a steel table, unable to move an inch, Keith endured all the Druid’s torture, their demands for answers. She knew it all came back to one thing, one important thing they wanted.

And it was Shiro.

They weren’t done with the Champion since that terrible year preceding the Kerberos Mission. Keith knew everything, listening to everything Shiro had confided with a broken heart.

Keith made it her mission to protect Shiro since.

And their unborn child, a soul certain to be comforted with love and kindness. More than these monsters ever gave.

A menacing cloaked figure towered over her, presenting more tools of torment to extract answers. Answers that would not be forthcoming if Keith had anything to say about it.

Through it all, she focused her blistering mind on her love, Shiro, and fantasies of their little one, yet to grace their world. Their beautiful little eyes, would they be reminiscent of Keith’s own, or maybe Shiro’s pensive pools of emotion, like contrasting ripples of light and darkness overlapping?

If Keith Jr might take after her Red Paladin mother, presenting clearer Galra trails (an excitable tail, perhaps?) Shiro did often speak of a ‘marathon runner’ inside her, bouncing upon every wall as if eager to escape into the world…

To see their mothers…

Emotion bubbled inside Keith’s chest, rising into her chest and throat, before finally pricking at her stinging eyes.

_ ‘No. Not in front of them.’ _

Tightening her lips, Keith prepared for another round of pain, knowing that no information would pass her lips. She closed her eyes, readying for the burst of red light to explode behind her eyelids as the torture continued.

She heard an explosion.

Keith re-opened her eyes to find twisted metal and broken debris floating in the totalled laboratory. Shattered glass from curious containers scarcely missed her as a large black mechanical creature penetrated the walls of her prison, grinding away as if the room were made of mere paper.

Still light headed everything she had endured, Keith slowly recognised the intruder. She took note of the animal-like face of the giant machine, and the great jaw opening, revealing an unmistakable silhouette inside the light.

A Paladin in a flash of white and black, matching her streak of hair, a bayard aimed right at the Druids still recovering from the blast, and hardened stone eyes, glaring at the threat ahead.

Taken aback, Keith finally spoke. “. _..Shiro?” _

Then, in the blink of an eye, a pulse of violet thrust across the room, knocking down the two startled Druids. Giving them no time to recover, Shiro bridged the gap punching one straight in the chest, her prosthetic fist glowing until the cloak fell.

Keith watched helplessly as Shiro, her strong and very pregnant Shiro, evaded the second attack and knocked the other Druid clean out. She was still perplexed when Shiro came to her side, breaking the restraints effortlessly with her strong hands, and freeing the Red Paladin.

Shiro’s once hardened eyes softened, her arms reaching out to help her lover to a sitting position. “Keith, are you alright?”

The confused Paladin blinked. “Shiro… You’re here…”

Lifting Keith into her arms, Shiro grunted softly, feeling the tension, but determined to get the woman she loved out of that hellhole. “Of course. There’s no way I’d leave you here.”

Catching the distant sound of gunfire accompanied by familiar voices, Keith assessed that the other Paladins had arrived, and were providing cover in the corridors. She felt touched that everyone came for her, especially Shiro.

_ ‘Shiro, and…’ _

Keith panicked. “But what about the baby? You both could’ve been hurt!”

Shiro smiled warmly, carrying Keith to the parted mouth of the Black Lion. “And what about you, Keith? I couldn’t leave you here because of me.” As they entered the safety of the Lion, greeted by a relieved yawn, Shiro cast Keith down by the chair, but her arms never left her. “And what would our little one think?”

Weakly, Keith’s hand brushed against Shiro’s stomach, her heart fluttering at the shared feeling of  _ life _ within the Lion. Everyone recognised that additional life pulsing inside the Black Paladin, growing every day.

Keith sighed, knowing she was losing this battle. “Promise me you won’t take more risks?”

“Says the one that gave herself up to Zarkon’s fleet for my sake,” Shiro snorted, her hand cusping Keith’s cheek.

Dipping down, she rewarded Keith with a loving kiss, conveying all the worry, the fear, and the desperation all at once. All Shiro’s panic, the agonising thought of losing her other half and having only stories to tell her unborn child, fuelled the conviction of her kiss, and her soothing hands holding Keith close.

_ ‘I never want to lose you… We can’t lose you…’ _

Their moment of bliss was short lived by loud noises - the overly worried roar of Red Lion drifting nearby, and a cacophony of Paladin feedback screeching over the communication.

They were ready to leave.

“...I’ll try to be careful,” Keith said softly, helping Shiro into her chair and readying the controls. “If you are too, that is…”

“Don’t worry, Starlight,” Shiro answered to both her lover and her child stirring inside her belly. “We’re a team. Remember?”

Keith smiled, sitting in the secondary chair behind her, finding herself growing tired after everything she endured. “Heh. Moms are tough.”

“Yep.”

Then in a flash, the Black Lion reversed out the Zarkon fleet, and shot into space, followed by trails of yellow, green, blue, and red light right behind her. As the Paladins entered the communication, eager to speak to Keith and find out if she was alright, Shiro’s gaze drifted downward.

_ ‘Whoever’s in there,’ _ Shiro thought affectionately, still caressing her round belly.  _ ‘We can’t wait to meet you.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MalevolentMagpie as part of the Femsheith Exchange 2020. Prompt involved either Shiro or Keith being pregnant and being a badass Paladin, so I thought about one rescuing the other.
> 
> Commonly, Keith is the pregnant one, so I flipped it around to be pregnant Shiro who’s rescuing Keith (who put herself in danger to protect her lover and unborn child.) I really liked writing this story because I like pregnancy tropes with my OTPs, so I hope you like this too.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


End file.
